shocking life
by epic insanity666
Summary: this was a request from the reaper13 so give him credit for the idea. the mutants have surfaced hoping for a better future that will come this is the adventure of a mutant sharing his life with an unlikely friend and new love: this follows after days of futures past to make sense loved the movie
1. Chapter 1

Shocking life

**Hello readers this is a request from the reaper13 so this is his idea so give him most of the credit I only own my oc so please enjoy and review PS I own nothing but Ultan :D and also I am not racist I think it is a selfish act to whoever is**

It had been two years since Mutants have been made known to the world, the Sentinel's all destroyed and stripped down and deconditioned with Trask in prison everything seemed to be quiet for the last two years… until that day came. The soldiers were storming through the apartment breaking into every room all holding firearms wearing combat armor and special goggles made to detect Mutants. Each soldier were high ranks some being lieutenants and others captain's all looking for one person. Mystique.

"Clear!" yelled a soldier turning from the closet he had just checked preparing to call to the others soldiers until he was knocked to the floor with his head between two blue female thighs leading up to a blue scaled woman with red hair

"Nice try" said Raven before she knocked the soldier unconscious taking his form after stuffing him in the closet allowing her to leave unnoticed letting her smirk before she took her human disguise forming a dress while her blonde hair flowed down letting her walk away before she brought out a device smirking as she pressed the button followed by the building she lived in exploded allowing her to walk down an alleyway to find a car with her luggage in it. Making her smile as she sat in the drivers driving away.

Meanwhile the night sky was cold something all too familiar as the car drove forward the driver yawning as the one beside him Teenager in form old by age chuckled lightly annoying the driver who grumbled

"Ultan if you even say one of your jokes I will kick you out while the car is moving" warned the man causing the younger form to laugh softly

"Please Michael, I can just zoom back in without you even knowing" joked the teen showing his eyes glowing a faint blue while his head was covered in a silver liquid which solidified into a helmet with headphones

"_And I can take you down before you can teleport_" challenged the teen before Michael rolled his eyes rubbing his eyes tiredly before he looked to the teen he grew to know and respect still shocked to find out he was friends with a half god, after so many years. It was him who convinced him to help others and create his hate for politicians along with helping in the war.

"Want me to drive?" offered Ultan causing Michael to look at him with tired eyes before he pulled over slowly allowing Ultan to jumped out stretching his muscles while fixing his jacket ignoring the torn jeans while switching places in the car driving off after Michael had reentered closing his eyes while Ultan hummed happily while his friend slept. Smiling at the memory of meeting the mortal.

_*Flashback*_

_It was warm, a little too warm he felt like he was falling before his body flailed like he hit something causing his eyes to open before he saw small explosions sending men in green uniforms flying dead or alive, this caused the pre-god to stand up blinking as his vision began to clear from the fog showing him a full blown battlefield, causing him to scowl as he summoned twin Ninjato's both crackling with electricity while he zoomed forward looking like a blur before he stopped leaving behind two pieces of what could be described as Vietnamese making him feel guilt until he noticed a man firing while running until he saw Ultan narrow his eyes before he sent a psionic blast to a group of Vietnamese scattering the left over limbs in the air and ground causing the American soldier to gulp while holding his weapon down._

_*End of flashback*_

The sun was beginning to rise as Ultan drove now in his human form still humming childishly until he noticed a woman waving her hands as her car was smoking causing Ultan to park the car putting the break on before getting out and walk towards the woman who had blonde flowing hair and a smile

"Hey can you help me with my car, I think it's overheated" said the woman as Ultan looked down to the smoking engine seeing right through the smoke

"I can fix it" stated Ultan smiling to the woman who sighed in relief letting Ultan walk back to the truck the duo were driving in lifting out a toolkit with a smile as he kneeled down opening the toolkit and pull out a wrench

"Say turn off the engine for a bit, it might help the engine cool down faster" informed Ultan causing the woman to move to the car door and turn it off not noticing a blue light flash from the front before she returned to see Ultan blowing down to a smoking pipe before he closed the hood rubbing his hands together while the woman frowned in confusion

"It should be good to go in a few minutes I can take you to the nearest hotel station for you to wait if you want?" offered Ultan causing the woman to politely reject him

"My names Ultan, or you can call me Oliver storm" introduced Ultan shaking the girls hand happily

"Raven" said the woman with a smile .

**Hope this gets lots of reviews for me and Reaper13 so give him credit for the request**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my oc Michael belongs to Reaper13 so give him credit**

_Michael's POV_

_I could feel it the memories flooding back as I slept, it felt like I was flowing back in time only in the eyes of my past self._

_*Flash Back* _

_I could feel my muscles burning, I kept running and running until I felt all hope lost my squad had been taken hostage and I'm the only one left. That is until I stopped at the sight of a man complete in silver armor layered with odd looking circled moving like it was talking. We made eye contact with it narrowing its own eyes while mine were wide with fear. It lift its left arm towards a group of Vietnamese sending them in pieces by some sort of blast. I was shocked to see something have that much power that could shatter not one but an entire squad of them. It was silent for a minute before it approached me I fell to my knees accepting my end until I saw its hand reaching down _

"_Get up we're not out of here just yet__" It spoke like it wasn't even a threat but hope, I took its hand before I felt a surge of energy enter my body causing my wounds to heal as I coughed before standing up _

"_I have to save my squad, can you help me" I practically begged for its help I didn't want to face the guilt of leaving my squad in this hellhole, it just stared at me for minutes before it nodded making me smile before it picked me up and slung me over his shoulder taking a sprinting stance_

"_Where are they?__" it questioned I adjusted myself on his back trying to free myself while pointing to the far bunker which was smoking_

"_Over there" I yelled minutes before I felt myself falling causing me to scream as I saw the top of the bunker zooming towards us _

"_Incoming!__" cheered the man before we landed causing a loud explosion to shake the bunker which we now stood in this caused me to ready my rifle reloading a fresh clip while the man held two Ninjato's confusing me as they crackled with electricity _

"_Want me to take the larger crowds or are you ok?__" questioned the man turning his head to show blue glowing eyes causing me to nod before we ran down separate corridors with me checking my corners until I heard a loud explosion with a strange sound following_

"_Bring it on__" I heard the challenging voice of the man confusing me as I felt the ground shake again this time with painful screams causing me to haul ass and find my squad all in pain as they were locked in a room _

"_Hey Reggie, I'm here to get you out!" I yelled causing them to look at the door and limp towards it as I opened it sooner helped by the man who appeared out of nowhere ripping the door off with ease shocking me and everyone that saw his action before he saluted happily_

"_Reporting for duty Sir__" the man said childishly confusing me and the others before he sent a pulse of light down a corridor behind him causing screams of pain to be heard followed by the man who turned back to the explosion_

"_Woops my bad__" the man practically chuckled those words turning to scratching his head before we ran not waiting a minute while being chased. _

_I could feel hope… thanks to this man whatever he is, I could hope again…_

_That is until we were surrounded_

"_Không di chuyển!" _

"_Is__ it too late to say we're fucked?__" That just pissed me off, not only is this man powerful, but completely childish _

"_How can you be so calm and childish at a time like this!?" I shouted not noticing the ground around us crack in a perfect circle _

"_I was just trying to lighten the mood!__" he yelled back at me like a child on his birthday, I was completely stunned and angry before one of the Vietnamese guys fired a rocket at us causing me to tense before we were engulfed in a bright light followed by me losing consciousness._

_*End of flashback*_

Third POV

"Is he alright?" questioned Raven as Michael stirred in his sleep causing Ultan to frown as he looked at his friend in worry before he pulled over and moved to the passenger door opening to wake up Michael who snorted himself awake

"I'm up" said Michael groggily causing Ultan to chuckle before he went back to driving humming while Raven sat in the back in silence before she closed her eyes to sleep still hearing the humming of Ultan as he drove smiling as she felt safe.

"So why did we pick her up?" questioned Michael looking back to Raven who had a blanket over her tired form confusing him as her skin wriggled making him rub his eyes

"I can tell she's been running from something, just look at her eyes they have faint bags underneath" said Ultan turning into a hotel and parking the car

"You pay for two rooms, I'll sleep in the car" said Ultan causing Michael to shrug before waking Raven up who tiredly walked behind him leaving Ultan in the car closing his eyes happily letting his armor liquefy over his body letting him listen to music softly.

"I'm Michael by the way" greeted Michael causing Raven to look at him with kind eyes

"Raven" was all she said before turning back around moving to her room while Michael entered his flopping onto the bed after closing the door letting himself sleep snoring happily.

"So telepathic talk?" questioned Ultan causing Michael to moan as he slept ignoring Ultan who mentally pouted before he chuckled sending mental music that woke Michael

"Shut up!"

"Why you use to be fun and enjoyable to hang with" pouted Ultan causing Michael to groan before he heard a loud thud

"Was that you?" groaned Michael waiting for a reply which worried him

"Nope that was not me" stated Ultan causing Michael to groan

"Great Mutant hunters" grumbled Michael standing up in time before Ultan appeared where he slept

"Should we stay and fight or run and hide?" said Ultan watching Michael walk towards the door until he heard a door open slowly causing him to turn off the light and look out the window shocked to see Raven being carried away unconscious causing him to look at Ultan gesturing for him to look out the window making him tense as Raven became blue with red hair

"No wonder they went after her" mused Michael moving back to the bed preparing to sleep until the door fell open causing Ultan to shield Michael with a electricity ignoring the bullets that peppered him until he turned and sent a burst of lightning burning the man before Michael jumped to his feet running outside with Ultan behind him both seeing a truck driving off

"They have five mutants in there" stated Ultan smirking as he turned to Michael

"Road trip?" questioned Ultan causing Michael to smirk triumphantly

"Road trip"

**Hope people enjoyed this chapter please Review and I will continue this with the support of you readers so keep waiting for other chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok quick clarification most of the chapters will begin with Infamous second son themes And also i own nothing this was a request from reaper13 another thing Ultan will have the speed of Quicksilver**

**infamous Second Son OST - 10 Cumulonimbus****plays**

It was silent as the duo followed the truck in the darkness with Ultan running beside the car making his light step black coloured so the duo weren't noticed while Michael switched the lights of the truck off, both baring smirks of excitement as they tailed the convoy until it stopped causing them to stop silently with Ultan standing at the driver's window with Michael poking his head out

"What are they waiting for?" questioned Michael looking to Ultan who shrugged before he became a blur of motion zooming to the cargo trucks window scanning to see both men talking on a radio both stopping at the gust of wind Ultan left as he zoomed by before returning to Michael

"They're talking on the radio, the men are Sergeant Jameson and Lieutenant Williams. Both working for Stryker and a midget named Trask... isn't he the guy who made those sentinels back then?" questioned Ultan causing Michael to blink in shock

"The news said he was arrested but broken out" said Mi9chael causing the duo to turn and see the truck turn left causing Michael to drive after them while Ultan stood in thought before he ran after the vehicles as he came up with a plan

"I could get inside the truck and free the mutants!" yelled Ultan as he ran beside the car Michael drove making his friend frown before he nodded slowing down while Ultan became a blur again this time moving to the back of the truck and faze through the doors allowing him to stand at the door shocked to see five mutants including raven all chained to the walls of the truck one making Ultan's fist clenched as he saw a little girl chained to the wall

"Attention all passengers our stop will be occurring earlier than expected so please keep you're hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times!" said Ultan causing the Mutants to wake up in surprise at the voice

"Who are you?" questioned an African American causing Ultan to smirk as he surrounded them in a force field of electricity

"Freedom" stated Ultan charging his arms with electricity before he sent out a pulse that severed the trailer to the truck allowing it to slide unnoticed as the front of the truck continued forward completely oblivious

"Now if you'd like please wait patiently for the employee to release you from you're restraints" said Ultan sending bolts that broke the restraints allowing the mutants to rub their wrists while Ultan approached raven who looked down in shame

"Don't worry, you look more attractive like this" joked Ultan before he kicked the doors open showing Michael waiting patiently on the hood of his car smirking happily

"Who wants to get out of here?" said Michael causing the mutants to praise him before they stopped

"How are we gonna get out of here, that car won't hold all of us" said a female Mutant causing Ultan to ponder the thought before he vanished in a blur before hours of waiting until a bus drove behind them making them shocked as Ultan sat on the roof dancing childishly before he went to shuffling his feet before he froze

"Party bus" offered Ultan causing all but raven and Michael to smile

"We're still on a road trip right Mike?" questioned Ultan making his voice into a five year olds making Michael sigh

"I can't really blame you, since we have to return this little girl to her parents" said a teen mutant causing Ultan to smirk as Michael rolled his eyes

"Fine" said Michael before he teleported to the drivers seat

"But I'll drive" said Michael causing raven to hesitate as she slowly backed away until she saw Ultan behind her casually

"Come on it'll be a blast" urged Ultan happily dragging Raven to the bus letting her shift clothing while her skin became human causing Michael to gape at her face

"Uh Mike you in there?" questioned Ultan flicking his fingers in his friends face snapping him from his thoughts as Raven took a seat in nervousness before she looked up and saw Michael smiling as Ultan jumped onto the roof

"Welcome aboard folks for the ride of the century" cheered Ultan as the bus drove forward

**Short chapter, sorry had to rush this **

**So please review and enjoy future chapters**


End file.
